Dark Legacy
by PunksPrincess84
Summary: New bonds are formed, a new champion will be crowned, secrets will be revealed and a dark legacy will begin...Third installment of The Damian Series
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

_**Previously: Joey was planning on beating the crap out of Damian because Elizabeth jumped him, tied him up and left him locked in a closet so she could help our beloved Lizard defeat Sheamus. During The Demonoid Phenomenon's rant, a visitor showed up.**_

**Chapter One**

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Joey asked, staring at the young man standing in the doorway while the Calaways stared wide eyed at the new comer.

The young man was the mirror image of Joey, with one exception.

He was clean cut, and had a faint scar that started at his jaw on the left side of his face and ended just below his left eye.

"Josh?" Damian asked, stepping forward.

"Nice to see you again, Damian, it's been a long time."

"Damian, who's this moron that just walked into my dressin' room?" Mark asked

"My brother," Joey replied before his friend could. "My brother Joshua, who hasn't answered my question."

"Oh, yeah, I'm working here now."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm interning with the WWE," Josh replied. "I'm working on getting my bachelors degree in journalism and TV production. And to deliver a message from Mom."

"After ten years she wants to talk to me?" Joey asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She knows."

"Knows what?"

"Who our father is, and she told me too, Joey."

"Whoop-dee-shit," the long haired young man said. "It's a little late to be revealing this truth, ain't it?"

"No, but since you're being a shit, as usual, I'm not going to tell you," Josh replied, glaring at his brother. "You can call Mom or figure it out for yourself, and now that you know I'm here, hi, good to see you, have a nice day."

"Go away you sorry sheep fucking ass bite," Joey said. "Before I kick your ass out."

Josh just shook his head as he turned and left the room.

Silence fell over the group before Michelle broke it.

"So that was your brother?" she asked.

Joey turned and glared at her, making the older woman take a few steps back.

"Dude, just calm down and breath," Damian said, taking a cautious step towards his friend but he back stepped when the other man looked at him. "Joey..."

"I need to hit something," the North Carolinian said, storming from the room, leaving the Calaways to watch him go and Damian not knowing how to help his friend.

_**A/N:**__ Not the best beginning, I know, but it'll get better, I promise (also, the next chapter will be a small time jump)._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Two**

_**Two Days Later...New York City, New York**_

"Do you know if we're even gonna be workin' tonight?"

"Not a clue, but Randy said he'll let us know if he hears anything."

Damian sighed, closing his eyes.

The WWE had rolled into New York for a back to back set of shows, a house show followed by a SmackDown taping but in the end, a little scheduling snafu had reared its ugly head.

On the same two nights the WWE was to perform at Madison Square Garden, two musical acts where scheduled as well and the venue management had decided to stick with the concerts which forced the WWE's booking team to scramble and find rooms for everyone instead of rescheduling the shows for a later date.

Lucikly, Michelle had been able to secure rooms (yet again a master suite with two adjoined rooms) for her family.

As it was, Zoë and Stephen had Autumn rooming with them while Thunder was sleeping on the couch of the master suite, which meant Damian had the privacy the rest of his family wished they had.

He was laying stretched out on his bed, his head resting on Elizabeth's lap while she stroked his hair.

The only problem he faced though was Elizabeth rooming with her brother.

While his sister and brother in-law had to put their quest of giving Mark and Michelle a grandchild on hold for the time being, and the older couple having to worry (although he was sure his father didn't care) about Thunder hearing things, Damian was still worried about his best friend and his slowly blossoming relationship with Elizabeth.

"How're we supposed to work on our budding relationship with yer brother followin' you around like a freakin' pit bull with rabies?" he asked.

The young woman shrugged as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"He'll eventually get bored and go back to his own life," she said. "He's just afraid you'll do like Matt did and dump me for some skinny tramp."

"I would never do that, Lizzy.".

"I know you wouldn't, but Randy doesn't," she said, then she changed the subject. "How's Joey doing?"

" I haven't seen'em since the night Joshua showed up, and then I heard from the trainers that he'd broken his hand after punching a cement wall. I don't know what to do about'em, Lizzy."

"He's a grown man, Damian, let him deal with this on his own."

"Joshua said he knows who their father is."

"I thought they already knew," Elizabeth said. "A trucker named Earl who booked it because he couldn't handle Belinda Sue's crap."

"Apparently Earl wasn't their old man, and Joshua wouldn't tell Joey who it really is."

"Well, that's their problem, not yours. You need to focus on your match against Phil next week."

"I know. We're supposed to talk with the writers tomorrow," he said. "Figure out how I'm going to have that jerks ass to him."

"The best way you know how, sweetie, kick him in the nuts, sucker punch him and then just go for the pin."

"You know nut shots aren't allowed, Lizzy," he said, then they both looked at the door when someone knocked on it. "What?"

The door opened and Michelle looked into the room, smiling at the sight before her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Me and your sisters are going out shopping," she replied. "I just came to see if Elizabeth wanted to join us."

"I'm good, thank you though, Michelle," the younger woman replied.

"Alright, and so you know, your dad's out doing an interview and Thunder went with him. They'll be back in a couple of hours."

Damian nodded.

"Cool, have fun," he said, watching his step-mother leave the room before returning his attention to Elizabeth. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

The young woman was quiet for a moment before she said,

"Lunch?"

"Sounds good to me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Three**

"Why don't you get you're own dressing room?"

"Because it's easier if we're together."

Michelle gave her step-son a questioning look.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"It's easier if we're all in one spot so that way if something happens, we won't be freaking out."

"Okay, whatever, freak," the older woman said, shaking her head and leaving the room, passing by her daughter.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Autumn asked, looking at her brother.

"I don't know. Bein' a bitch is a full time job," he replied, forgetting who he was talking too.

The girl let out an angry squawk. "Hey, don't defend her, Girly, you know it and I know it."

"Yeah, well...you're right but still, don't be mean to her, Damian."

The young man turned to look at her.

"Autumn, you don't know what she did and said to me after she hooked up with Dad?"

"Dad said you where a brat."

"Did he also tell ya that Michelle called me the biggest mistake of his life?"

"Uh, no."

"Then you can see why I don't get along with your mother. From day one she wanted me out of the picture, but being the old man's favorite made up his mind for him."

"You're not Dad's favorite," Autumn said, frowning. "He loves all of us equally."

Damian snorted.

"Yeah, ya'll keep tellin' yourselves that," he said, shaking his head as he gathered up his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

As that door shut, the main door opened and the girl turned around to see her father walking into the room.

"What's wrong, Autumn?" Mark asked when she frowned.

"Damian said he's your favorite," she replied.

"Girly, do you honestly believe that?"

"Sort of, I mean you do more stuff with him and when he needs something, you help him out."

"Autumn, you have to understand somethin' about Lizard," Mark said. "He's got this weird paranoid idea in his mind that I'm goin' to abandon him."

The girl gave her father a questioning look.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah, ever since he was little, and I mean like a year old little, he's been afraid I'm gonna leave'em," he replied. "So I show Damian a little bit more attention to keep him from going batty."

"I still don't believe you, Dad," the girl said, glancing at the bathroom door when it opened and Damian came out of the room.

"You don't believe what?" the young man asked, looking between the two.

"That Dad doesn't spoil you," his sister replied, watching him cross the room to where Mark stood, smiling when her brother threw his arms around their father.

"But he does spoil me! Daddy loves me the most!" he shouted.

"Will you get off of me?" Mark asked, trying to shove the younger man away but Damian wouldn't budge.

"But Daddy, I looovvveee yoooouuuuu!"

Autumn giggled then started laughing when her brother knocked their father to the floor, all the while Mark was struggling to untangle himself from the embrace his son had him in.

"Damn it, Damian Marcus, let me go!"

Instead of doing what he was told, the young man started laughing maniacally and tightened his hold.

When the door opened, Autumn looked up to find Glen standing in the door way.

"Do I dare ask?" he asked, looking from her to the two men rolling around on the floor.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "No, you don't."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Four**

"Damian, I can't find my ring bag," Quinn said, walking up to his friend. "Have you seen it around?"

"Where was it last?" Damian asked.

"The locker room," the blonde replied. "I asked the guys in there if they saw anyone take it and they all said no."

"That's because they're protecting the douche who did it," the Texan said. "C'mon, let's find out where your stuff's at."

Without question, Quinn followed the bigger man down the hallway, the search on for whomever stole his bag.

***Mean While***

"He did what?" Elizabeth asked, staring up at her brother.

"He stole Quinn's ring bag and put it in the dumpster out back," Randy replied.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, I'm not his baby-sitter," the elder Orton replied. "And he's more then likely out doing what he does best. Kissing ass."

"I'm going to find him and talk to him," the young woman said, "because if I know Quinn, he went to Damian and we both know what'll happen if Damian gets involved."

"Mayhem, broken bones, and no food left in catering," Randy said. "So good luck with that."

"You're not going to help me?" his sister asked.

The Viper shook his head.

"Nope, I'm staying out of this," he said.

"Whatever, wussy," Elizabeth said, shaking her head as she left the room.

***Catering***

Johnny O'Dell looked up from his dinner when he heard John Cena saying,

"I don't think the twink will even notice it's gone."

Followed by Ron "R-Truth" Killings asking,

"You sure? The kid's a good boy, why're you messin' with him?"

"Because Quinn's an easy mark and he always laughs stuff off," Cena replied.

"What did you do to Quinn?" Johnny asked, making his presence known.

"I hid his gear bag, that's it Johnny," the older man replied. "Nothing bad."

"Why would you do that?"

"It's a harmless..."

_"CENA!"_

Everyone in catering looked up to see an angry Damian appear with Quinn following him.

"What can I do for you, Damian?" Cena asked.

"You can tell me why yer bein' an asshole," the younger man asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Why'd you take Quinn's stuff, dip-shit?"

"And where is it?" Quinn asked.

"It's in the dumpster out back," Johnny said, glaring at the older man.

Wide eyed, the St. Louis native turned around and ran off down the hall while the Texan turned his gaze to the former WWE Champion.

"Leave Quinn, and the other newbies, alone Cena," he said.

"I'm not doing anything wrong that no one else here hasn't done," the older man replied. "Including your old man, Calaway."

"Leave him outta this," Damian said. "Just leave the newbies alone."

"Or you'll do what?" Cena asked, standing up.

"You don't wanna know, man, but just stop bein' a dick and we'll be cool," the younger man said.

Cena smirked as Damian turned to leave.

"Whatever you say...Red," he said.

The Champ never had a chance to see what hit him.

Elizabeth was a minute too late to prevent her boyfriend from sucker punching Cena.

"Shit."

Hurrying across the room, she grabbed the young man by his right arm as he reached back to punch Cena again, the older man on the floor staring up at him.

"Damian," she said, jerking on his arm. "Don't."

He looked back at her, green eyes narrowed in anger.

"He stole Quinn's stuff, tossed it in a dumpster and called me that name I hate but use for Stephen."

The young woman looked at John, who had gotten to his feet before looking at Damian again.

"C'mon, let's go," she said. "It's not worth your time to deal with him."

Glaring at the older man, Damian backed away, shaking Elizabeth's hand from his arm as he turned and walked away.

"You used to be a good guy, John," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "What happened to you?"

Before he could answer her, the young woman turned and followed her boyfriend, Johnny following after her, leaving the older man to watch them go.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Five**

"Damian, Hunter wants to see you."

The young man looked back to see Layla standing in the door way of his dressing room.

"Why?" he asked.

"For punching John, love," she replied. "And he wants to see you now."

Sighing, the young man shook his head and followed the little woman from the room.

"Why'd you hit him, Damian?" she asked as they walke down the hallway.

"He was stole Quinn's ring bag," he replied.

"So you punched him?"

"Yep."

Layla shook her head.

"Love, you've gotta learn to control that temper of yours," she said.

"What temper? My temper is rarer then New Zeland Kutz birds."

"A what?"

"A rare flightless bird that lives in the forests of New Zeland," the young man said as they rounded the corner at the end of the hallway. "Anyways, I'm not sorry for what I did."

"But it could threaten your status as the number one contender," the older woman said.

"I doubt that'll happen."

The rest of their walk was made in silence and when they reached Hunter's office, Layla gave Damian a sympathetic smile and patted him on the arm before she walked away, leaving him alone.

He knocked on the door, and without waiting for anyone to answer, opened it and walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, looking at the man on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, Damian, I did," Hunter replied, putting down the paper he'd been looking at and looking at the young man. "Why'd you punch Cena?"

"He was harassing Quinn," Damian replied calmly. "He stole Quinn's ring gear and threw it into a dumpster out back."

"And you punched him because of that?"

"Yeah. He keeps pickin' on Quinn, Hunter, and callin' him names. I'm sick of it, so I did somethin' about it."

"Again, by punching him?" Hunter asked.

Damian nodded. "Instead of coming to me or one of the other guys?"

"No one would do anything because John is the _"Golden Child"_ of the WWE and they're afraid they'll get into trouble for telling on him, so I dealt with the problem on my own."

"By trying to make John eat his own teeth?"

"Yep, pretty much."

Hunter sighed.

"Damian, Damian, Damian," he said, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you, Kid?"

"Give me a raise for putting John on his ass like the bitch he is?"

"Yeah, no. I won't suspend you, but I am going to take you off of tonight and tomorrows shows."

The young man shrugged.

"Fine with me," he said. "But you'll talk to John about harrassin' the newbies?"

"I will, and if he doesn't stop, I'll make sure something gets done about it."

Damian snorted.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," he said.

"Whatever," Hunter said, then he went back to the papers on his desk.

Taking that as the sign that the older man was done with him, Damian left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Six**

Damian sighed as he stepped out of Hunter's office, shaking his head.

_They won't do anything about John pickin' on the newbies,_ he thought.

"Hey, I've been looking for you."

Looking to his right, he smiled when he saw Elizabeth walking towards him.

"What's up?" he asked, taking her left hand when she held it out to him.

"Layla said you had to talk to Hunter," she replied as they started walking.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And he said he'll talk to John, and that I'm off of the card tonight and tomorrow."

"That's it?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, that's it," he replied.

"Do you think he'll really talk to John or just say he did?"

"I don't know, Baby-girl, all we can do is wait and see."

"And if nothing happens? Then what?" she asked.

"Then I'll just have to deal with the problem on my own again," Damian said. "And if I get into trouble, so be it."

"Well, someone's gotta deal with Cena."

"Why does everyone love him? He's such a poser."

"I don't know, baby, he used to be a good guy, but I think the fame's finally gone to his head."

_"ELIZABETH!"_

The young woman sighed when her brother came into view, marching towards them.

"What Randy?" she asked.

"We've gotta promo to shoot," he replied, reaching out and grabbing her right hand, trying to pull her away from Damian but the young woman held tight to her boyfriends hand.

"I didn't hear anything about doing a promo," she said, jerking her hand from her brothers.

"Last minute, let's go."

"There is no promo, is there Randy?" Damian asked.

The older man stood staring at him. "Dude, I know you love your sister, but your obsession with her dating is just wrong."

"She's been hurt in the past too many times."

"Jesus, Randy, will you stop comparing Damian to Matt and Harley?" Elizabeth asked, glaring at her brother. "He's not like them."

"Yet. Give him time, Lizzy," Randy said, still glaring at the younger man. "Just give him time, and you'll be alone and crying while he's out partying with some bimbo with giant tits."

"Randal Keith Orton!"

"Dude, really?" Damian asked. "Do you think I'm like that?"

"According to Irvine, that's why EmmaLee dumped you," the older man replied. "She caught you fucking one of your artists on your desk."

Elizabeth looked up at Damian. "Yeah, Alison, the one that ran out on you when we were all in L.A last year. Chris and EmmaLee told me about you two."

"Damian?" the young woman asked, still staring at him.

"EmmaLee ain't no angel, Randy," the younger man said. "She was fuckin' around behind my back."

"From what I was told, her "fucking around" was helping design your favorite bike, you know the one you ride all the time?"

"You don't know the whole story, Orton."

"Then why don't you tell us, Calaway," Randy said.

"Not here," Damian said, seeing that a few curios on lookers had gathered to see what was going on, but they quickly dispersed when the young man glared at them. "Meet us at my old man's dressin' room."

The older man nodded before he turned and walked away, leaving the couple alone.

_****Mean While****_

"Joey, there you are!"

The multi-hued haired young man sighed, closing his eyes and counting to ten before opening them and turning to look at his brother.

"What, Josh?" he asked.

"I just came to tell you that due to your hand injury, you won't be working for the next two weeks," Josh replied. "And, if you're even a tiny bit curious about who our father is, I'm still willing to tell you."

"I don't care, Joshua," Joey said, glaring at his brother. "If Mom's known who it is all this time, she could've told us before The Incident..."

"You mean when you tried to beat me to death?"

"...happened, but instead, she kept it to herself until she was ready to tell you," the long haired young man said. "So, if it didn't matter to her that I knew or not, it doesn't matter to me."

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, so leave me alone."

"Joey..." the short haired young man said, taking a step towards his brother but Joey held up his hands.

"No, stay away from me, Josh, I don't know what I might do to you," he said. "But I know it'll be ugly."

For a moment, there was silence between the twins as they stood staring at one another, but the moment was broken when Glenn walked up.

"Is there a problem, guys?" he asked, looking between the two before his gaze settled on Josh. "And who are you?"

"Glenn, this my brother Joshua," Joey said, glancing at the older man.

"The one you tried to kill?"

"Yeah, that one," the younger man replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you...sir," Josh said, nodding to Glenn and there was something in his face that the older man failed to see but Joey caught instantly.

_What is he up too?_ he thought, watching his brother walk away.

"Everything okay?" Glenn asked, looking at the young man.

"Yeah, everything's cool," Joey said, not looking at his kayfabe father. "Everything is just peachy keen."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Seven**

"Damian, what was Randy talking about? When did you date EmmaLee?" Elizabeth asked, following the young man in to his dressing room.

"It was a long time ago, Lizzy," he replied. "After she showed up in St. Louis."

The young woman was going to ask another question, but her brother walking into the room interrupted her.

"Alright, Calaway, talk," Randy said, standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

With Elizabeth looking at him expectantly, Damian sighed.

"Two years ago, I started datin' EmmaLee," he said. "We'd been together for a year and a half when I found out she was messin' around with the guy I bought my bikes from."

"And that gave you a reason to fuck your apprentice?" Randy asked.

"Randy, hush, let him finish," Elizabeth said, glancing at her brother. "Go ahead, Damian."

"Thank you, Lizzy. Anyways, Alison's the one who told me about EmmaLee and Riley."

"The guy EmmaLee was working with to make you a birthday present."

"Randall Keith, if you don't stop interrupting Damian, I'm going to kick you in the nuts."

The elder Orton took a big step to the side, putting distance between himself and his sister. "Please, continue, Damian."

"Yeah, anyways, I didn't want to believe her, until I got curious one night when EmmaLee didn't come home after a show," he said, dropping onto the couch he'd been standing in front of.

"What show?" Randy asked, moving a little further away from Elizabeth when she glared at him.

"Me and Joey had a wrestlin' promotion in St. Louis," the younger man said. "EmmaLee was one of our top performers, was in a feud with a girl named Amber Rose for a long time. Anyways, she didn't come home from a Friday night show and I figured maybe she'd gone out with the gang for somethin' to eat after the show, but after a couple of hours, I got worried and called her cell. Instead of her answerin', I got her voice mail."

"What'd you do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I decided to head down to the diner we always went too after shows, see if she was there," he replied, looking at the floor. "She wasn't, and Joey told me he'd seen EmmaLee leave with some guy no one recognized."

"Riley," the young woman said. "The motorcycle guy."

Damian nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I went to his shop and saw EmmaLee's car parked in front and the lights in his apartment above the shop on, so I went up to see what was going on."

"And what'd you do?" Randy asked. "Kick in the door?"

The younger man's face turned pink as he looked down again before he looked up.

"What would you have done had it been your wife, Randy?" he asked. "And you heard her fuckin' another man?"

The older man didn't say anything, he just frowned. "EmmaLee tried tellin' me Riley had seduced her, but I knew it wasn't true."

"So why'd you fuck what's her name?"

"Alison, and I was mad. Riley was lucky I didn't put his God damned head through the wall."

"It was a vengeance fuck," Elizabeth said. "You figured if she could do it, so could you."

"Yeah, I just didn't think she'd follow me back to the parlor."

"She's hot headed like Chris," the young woman said. "Why didn't you tell me any of this, Damian?"

The young man shrugged.

"I didn't want ya thinkin' I'm just a jealous son of a bitch," he replied.

"Well, right now, you're a son of a bitch who's in the dog house," she said, "for not telling me about how your relationship with Alison started, but I'm not mad at you. You had a good reason for what you did."

"Elizabeth, are you serious?" Randy asked, looking at his little sister.

"I am, Randy," she replied, looking up at him before looking at her boyfriend again. "You didn't get...disgusted...with how EmmaLee looked, like Matt did with me."

"I should've taken him on that drive," the elder Orton mumbled.

"I could never be disgusted with how you look, Baby-girl," Damian said. "That son of a bitch didn't know what a jewel he had and he never will."

Randy shook his head, forcing himself not to snort in disgust while his sister smiled sweetly at the young man sitting on the couch.

Instead, he said,

"Are you still going to Mom's for dinner next week?"

"Yeah, do you think I would miss it?"

"You have in the past," her brother replied.

"Well, I think having given birth to a child and living in another state was a good reason to miss family night," she said. "I will be there."

"Me too?" Damian asked.

"Of course you too, baby," Elizabeth replied while her brother rolled his eyes. "Mom and Dad like you."

"I'm leaving before the sweetness in the room makes me sick," Randy said, shaking his head as he left.

"He likes you, Lizard, just give him time to get used to you," the young woman said, walking across the room to where her boyfriend sat, reaching out and running her fingers through his hair. "You wanna see what kind of goodies they've got in catering?"

Damian shook his head as he stood up, the young woman taking a step back.

"No," he said.

"No? You feeling alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I suddenly feel like I need to check on Joey."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Eight**

"Glenn, you see Joey around?"

The older man looked back to find Damian walking towards him, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah, he was talking to his brother back down by catering," he replied.

"He was talking to Joshua? An nobody got hurt?"

"No. Joey said everything was cool."

"What did he do after that?" Damian asked.

"Wandered off," Glenn said. "I didn't wanna bother him. Kid didn't look...right."

"Didn't look right?"

"Yeah, somethin' was off with'em. Not that Joey's not normal to begin with, but tonight he seemed more distracted then usual, especially when his brother said he knows who their father is."

"Alright, thanks, Glenn. I'll look for'em, see if I can't find out what's botherin' Demon," the younger man said. "If I don't come back, tell my old man that I...still hate Michelle."

"Uh, sure," Glenn said, watching the younger man walk away then he looked back in the direction he'd been headed when he heard Zoë calling his name.

The young woman was running down the hall towards him.

"Glenn! Glenn, is it true?" she asked when she reached him.

"Is what true?" he asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"That you're Joey and Joshua's dad," the young woman replied, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked, unable to believe what he'd heard.

"Yeah, it's all over the locker room that you're their dad," she replied.

"Who said that?"

"Joshua."

"Where is he?"

"He was talking to Stephen, Stuart and Kofi outside of the men's locker room when I left," the young woman said. "You want me to kick his ass for you?"

"Uh, no, I think I'll just talk to him, but thanks for the offer, Zoë," he said as he started walking again.

"You sure you don't want me to take him down a few pegs?" she asked, following him.

"No."

"Suit yourself," the young woman said, shrugging.

Glenn just shook his head and continued on his way, the young woman trailing after him.

_****Mean While****_

Joey was sitting in his dressing room, in the dark, staring at the far wall.

_Why did that son of a bitch have to come here?_ he thought, frowning. _all the wrestlin' promotions he could've worked for, he has to "intern" at this one. He's not here to work, he's here to cause me trouble. That's what his life revolves around. Makin' me look bad._

Lost in thought as he was, the young man didn't hear the door open, notice the lights flipping on or Damian saying,

"Demon? You alright?"

He did jump though when his friend put a hand on his shoulder.

"What're you doin' here?" he asked, looking up at Damian.

"Glenn said you had a run in with Joshua," the taller man said.

"Yeah. Son of a bitch won't leave me alone," the North Carolinian replied, sighing.

"He still on that whole "I know who our dad is" trip?"

"Yeah, and I didn't like the way he was looking at Glenn earlier."

"How was he looking at Glenn? Like a Quinn staring at Johnny look or just a not right look?"

"A look of "I know who you are other then by seein' you on TV" look, Lizard."

The Texan gave his friend a confused stare. "Dude, I think he's gonna try and play Glenn."

"Play'em how?" Damian asked.

"I don't know, but I know it won't be good. That's how Joshua works," Joey replied. "He gets people to trust'em, then stabs them in the back for his own gain."

"What do you think he's gonna pull with Glenn then?"

The Demonoid Phenomenon shook his head, sighing.

"I don't know, Lizard," he said. "I just don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Nine**

"Joshua."

The young man, upon hearing his voice, looked back to find Glenn "Kane" Jacobs standing behind him, Zoë Atherton-Farrelly at his side.

"Can I help you, Mr. Jacobs?" he asked.

"We need to talk."

"Sure."

Zoë looked past the young man to the big Irishman standing behind him, one brow raised.

Stephen didn't have to ask what was going on, he just looked at the man standing next to him and said,

"C'mon, Kofi. Joshua, we'll talk to ya later."

"Alright, guys, later," Joshua said, watching the two walk away with the young woman, leaving him alone with Glenn.

"Zoë said you're going around tellin' people I'm your father," the older man said.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because it's true," Joshua said calmly. "My mother told me she met you in a bar in Raleigh, North Carolina and you two had a one night stand."

"What proof does she have?" Glenn asked.

The young man pulled his wallet from his back pocket and removed something from it.

"This is my mother," he said, showing the older man a picture of a red headed woman and two little boys. "Belinda Sue Hardy, no relation to Matt and Jeff Hardy."

Glenn shook his head.

"Sorry, kid, I don't know who that woman is," he said. "And when this supposed one night stand happened, I wasn't any where near Raleigh."

"That you can remember," Joshua said. "This was twenty four years ago, sir."

"Trust me, I would've remembered spending the night with a woman like that," the older man said. "And if she really believes that I'm the father, she would've come after me a long time ago."

Glenn could tell Joshua wanted to say more, but instead kept himself quiet. "So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop going around telling people I'm your father. Okay?"

The young man only nodded. "Thank you. Have a nice night, Joshua."

"You too, sir," Joshua said, watching Glenn walk away. "You too."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Ten**

Damian stood in Gorilla, watching Elizabeth and Randy in the ring.

"Those two are like a well oiled machine, aren't they?"

Looking to his right, he found his sister and Stephen standing there.

"When they're not at each throats, yeah," he replied, watching the Ortons setting Eve Torres and Justin Gabriel up for Randy's trademark second rope DDT.

"They're like us, Lizard," Zoë said, looking at the monitor again when the crowd popped when Randy and Elizabeth drove their opponents face first into the canvas. "On the outside, in the public eye, they can't stand each other, but away from prying eyes, in private, they're siblings who love each other and have the others back."

"Yeah, like the time I punched that guy in the face for grabbing you," Damian said, smiling thoughtfully.

"His name was Mike and he was my date to the senior prom," Zoë said, frowning. "And he didn't _"grab"_ me. He was holding my hand."

"Ya punched a guy in tha face fer holdin' her hand?" Stephen asked.

"He'd grabbed her before claiming to _"hold"_ her hand," the younger man replied, eyes locked onto the monitor again.

"This is why I never had a boyfriend until I met you, Stephen," the young woman said, looking up at her husband. "Guys couldn't get close to me without Lizard or Dad gettin' tweaked."

"We where just lookin' out for ya, Princess."

"Whatever," Zoë said, shaking her head. "So, have you two boned yet?"

Damian's head whipped around, green eyes wide as he stared at his sister.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me. You and Lizzy do the dirty yet?"

"What business is it of yours if we have or haven't?" he asked.

The young woman smirked.

"You haven't yet, have you?"

"Zoë, that's not a polite thing ta be askin' yer brother in public," Stephen said, staring at his wife in shock.

"Hey, I'm just curious," she replied, looking between the two.

"I...oh good Lord, Zoë Star, you've got no manners!" Damian exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before he turned around and walked away, pink faced, leaving his smirking sister behind.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth and Randy came through the curtain, the elder Orton rubbing his right shoulder while his sister hovered anxiously at his side.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Randy replied. "Just popped it. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Eve kicked ya pretty hard in back, Lizzy."

The young woman waved it off.

"I've had worse," she said, then she looked around, finding only Zoë and Stephen in Gorilla. "Where's Damian?"

The big Irishman looked at his wife before looking at the Ortons again and saying,

"Someone aske'em a personal question and it kinda upset'em."

"What did you do, Atherton?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's Farrelly now, and I just asked Damian if you two have done the dirty deed yet," the younger woman replied.

"No, we haven't and why do you care?"

Zoë shrugged. "Well, your question's been answered so stop asking about what goes on between me and Damian."

"And if I don't?"

"You don't want to know what I'll do," Elizabeth said as she walked past the shorter woman, a smirking Randy following her.

_**A/N: Filler chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Dude, what am I gonna do?"

"Um, I don't know."

Quinn, literally backed into a corner by Joey, stood staring wide eyed at the bigger man.

"I don't know, Joey," he replied. "Can I go now?"

"What?" the North Carolinian asked, staring at the blonde.

"Can I go? Johnny's waiting for me."

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry," Joey said, backing away and stepping aside. "I...I just don't know what to do about my brother."

"Do what I did with Harley. Kick his ass."

"Yeah, I did that and wound up in jail for two years," the blue, purple, green, white and black haired young man said, sighing.

"Okay then, find out why he's goin' around telling people Glenn is your dad," Quinn said.

"What did you say?"

"Joshua is goin' around telling people that Glenn is your guys dad," the blonde replied, absently playing with his wedding band.

"I knew it! I knew that fish fucker was up to something rotten!"

"Fish fucker. That's a new one. It ranks right up there with Damian's _"ass ant"_, but yeah, anyways, you didn't know about Joshua going around saying Glenn's your dad?"

"No, I didn't know that donkey sac was doing that."

"Oh, well, yeah, that's what he's doing," Quinn said.

Joey didn't say anything, he just turned around and stomped off down the hallway.

_Did I do a bad thing or a good thing?_ Quinn thought, watching the other young man disappear around a corner before shrugging. _Either way, whatever happens will liven things up around here!_

_****Else Where****_

"Damian?" Elizabeth said, knocking on the Calaway's dressing room door before opening it and looking into the room.

It was empty.

_He's not in catering, he's not in his dressing room,_ she thought as she backed away from the door._ Where in the world is he?_

Turning around, she headed back down the hallway, coming upon Heath "Slater" Miller, Paul "Justin Gabriel" Lloyd, and Stuart "Wade Barrett" Bennett with his wife, Astrid Copeland-Bennett, when she rounded the corner.

"Have you guys seen Damian?" she asked, looking amongst the former Nexus/Corre members.

The three men looked at one another before looking at her again.

"No," the big Englishman replied, absently putting his right arm around Astrid's shoulders.

"He's not in catering?" the blonde woman asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No," she said. "He's not in catering or his dressing room, and I don't know where Mark and Michelle are, so I can't ask them."

"Have ya tried callin'em?" Heath asked.

"His cell phone's still in his bag," the young woman replied.

"Why would he disappear like this?" PJ asked.

"His sister said something inappropriate about the two of us..."

"Did she ask about you two gettin' down?" Astrid asked.

"How'd you know?"

"She asked me if I'd heard anything about it," the older woman replied.

"Girl has no manners at all," Stuart said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it, anyways, Zoë asked him about us and he got mad and stomped off," Elizabeth said. "That's what Stephen said anyways."

"If we see him, we'll tell'em you're lookin' for him," PJ said.

"Thanks," the young woman said, nodding. "Tell Lacey I'll be calling her within the next few days."

"Will do," the South African said.

"How's Justin doing?"

"Walking," the young man replied, smiling. "Stood up last week and walked across the living room to me, and hasn't stopped since."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Cool. One of these days, we're going to have to get Justin and Mason together for a play date," she said.

"I'll tell Lacey about it," PJ said.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we hung out, but anyways, I've gotta find Damian before someone gets hurt."

"Well good luck with that," Astrid said.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said as she walked away, hoping she'd find her wayward boyfriend before something, or someone, got broken.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Twelve**

Joey was headed for the production trucks when he literally ran into Damian.

"Dude, watch were you're goin'," the Texan said.

"You watch were you're going, asshole," the North Carolinian snapped, glaring at his friend.

"What's wrong with you?" Damian asked.

Joey sighed.

"Quinn just told me that Joshua's goin' around tellin' people that Glenn's our old man," he replied.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, it sounded like you said that Joshua's tellin' people ya'll are Kane's kids," the bigger man replied.

"That's what I said."

"Why's he doin' that?"

Joey shrugged.

"Don't know. I'm lookin' for the jackass so I can ask him about it," he replied. "Why're you skulkin' around like the grim reaper?"

"Zoë's bein' a bitch."

"Did she ask ya a personal question again?"

Damian nodded. "Yeah, thought so. Your sister ain't got much in the manners department, man."

"Yeah, I know anyways, you want some help lookin' for Joshua?"

"No, I can hunt'em on my own. You've got more important things to worry about right now, like goin' after the gold, buddy."

"Hey, you're in this too, man, so don't let Joshua get at ya," Damian said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Find out what's goin' on then forget about'em, 'cause if you lose focus, they're gonna pull ya from the hunt."

Joey only nodded, then both young men looked back when they heard,

_"Damian?!"_

"That's Lizzy, she's probably lookin' for me," the Texan said. "Don't forget, we've got that in ring thing with Phil later."

"I won't," Joey said, watching his friend walk away, leaving him alone. "But I can't promise I'll be there."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"There you are!" Elizabeth exclaimed when she spotted Damian at the end of the hallway, walking towards him. "I've been lookin' all over for you, Lizard."

"What's up?" he asked.

"Stephen told me what Zoë said, and I told her if she asked again, she wouldn't want to know what I would do," the young woman replied.

"You know, not everything can be solved with violence, Lizzy," he said.

The young woman shrugged.

"I know," she said, "but the threats work."

Damian shook his head, but his girlfriends next words had his eyes opening wide.

"You know, your dad and Michelle are gone, and we've got that dressing room to ourselves," she said, moving closer to him, putting her hands on his chest. "The door locks and you've still got an hour until you've gotta do that promo with Punk and Joey, so why don't we give the house keeping staff a reason to burn the sofa?"

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so, Lizzy," he said, gently pushing her away.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, we've only been together for a couple of weeks," he replied. "And...and I don't think..."

"Damian! In ring promo's going down now, so get out there!" a PA shouted from the other end of the hallway.

"Be right there!" the young man shouted as he ran down the hall. "I'll see ya in a bit, Lizzy!"

The young man let out a frustrated huff, stomping one foot on the floor as she watched her boyfriend run off.

_Damn it, _she thought, frowning. _I'll find out why he won't sleep with me and...that's it!_

Frown turning in a devious smile, the young woman turned and walked away, plans to find out why Damian was against being intimate with her forming in her mind.

_****The Ring****_

"...and he's just a poor imitation of his father! He's a loser, a has been who never will be!"

Johnny stood behind his brother, listening to Punk rant about Damian.

The crowd soon began chanting,

_"DAMIAN! DAMIAN! DAMIAN!"_

And in response to the chants, Shinedown's "Sound of Madness" filled the arena as the lights went down the red pyros went off.

"Punk, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut."

The crowds cheers got louder as Damian came out of the smoke, making his way towards the ring. "I thought you would've learned that when you went after my old man a few years ago."

"See, see right there. He's hanging onto his fathers coat tails," Punk said, pointing at the younger man as he made his way up the ring steps. "Just like Orton and the other third and second generation stars. You guys feed off of your fathers and mothers."

"Leave my mother outta this Punk, she wanted nothin' to do with my career, and this is between me and you," Damian said, glancing at Johnny when the younger Brooks moved closer to his brother. "In fact, why don't you send Johnny to the back."

"I'm not going..."

"Johnny, get lost," Punk said, not looking at his brother.

"But..."

"I said get lost, Johnny," the WWE Champion said, looking at his brother this time.

Holding up his hands, the younger man did as he was told and left the ring, heading up the ramp while ignoring the fans on either side who were yelling insults at him.

"Alright, now that it's just me and you out here, let's talk like adults," Damian said. "Can we do that?"

"I don't know if your little brain could handle a mature conversation," Punk said.

"Try me," the younger man said. "Let's start with you, Punk."

"What about me?"

"Well, for starters,you run around claiming to be the best in the world but all I see is a loser who used the backs of those beneath him to get to the top of the ladder, and secondly you look like you never bathe. Ever. And I'm sure that's why only Johnny will hang out with you 'cause Lord knows EmmaLee only hooked up with you to piss off her old man."

Punk frowned.

"The only things you're good for, Damian, is to eat everything in sight and look scary," he said "I'm always hearing people say _"Oh, he's the next Undertaker!" _No, you're not! You're just his loser son who profits offa daddy's name!"

Damian stood staring at the older man. "And what about _your_ girlfriend, Lizzy Orton?"

"What about her?" he asked.

"You're only with her because, and wait for it folks, wait for it...of her name!"

The younger man shook his head.

"Well, at least I don't make promoises to Lizzy I know I can't keep, unlike you," he said. "You're just playin' EmmaLee, just like she's playin' you."

"Shut the hell up," Punk snapped, glaring at the bigger man, eyes narrowed.

"Did I strike a nerve, Punk?" Damian asked. "Is there trouble in paradise?"

He forced himself not to smile when Punk looked down, hands curling into fists at his sides. "Or is there somethin' else goin' on that you don't want anyone knowin' about?"

"I told you to shut the hell up," the Straightedge Superstar snapped.

"I'm not one of your brainwashed goobers, Punk," Damian said. "So yer little tantrum ain't gonna work on me."

Punks response was to throw his mic down and slap the younger man across the face.

The younger man's head snapped to the side, and for a moment he just stood there staring at the ground to his right while the WWE Champion stood with a cocky smirk on his face, but it faded when Damian looked at him.

Moving with a speed that was belied by his size, Damian lunged and grabbed Punk around the throat but before he could do anything, Johnny came bombing out of the crowd.

The younger Brooks jumped the bigger man from behind, causing him to let Punk go, turning his attention to Johnny.

The Best In The World bailed out of the ring, turning back around when he heard Johnny yelling.

Damian was standing with Johnny in a head lock, gaze locked on the man standing at the foot of the ramp.

Punk's eyes went wide as he watched as his brother was impaled by a vicious DDT in the center of the ring.

Picking up the mic laying on the canvas, Damian sat up, staring at the older man.

"You see that, Punk," he asked, gesturing to Johnny as he stood up. "That's gonna be you, next week!"

The Straightedge Superstar remained silent, torn between running for his life and helping his brother, choosing the later and turning around, quickly walking away from the ring and the young man staring at him with cold green eyes.

_**A/N:**__ My first Damian promo ever where he didn't freak out and stammer out something about potatoes. How do you think it went?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

"You did a promo and didn't throw up," Elizabeth said, smiling when Damian walked into his dressing room fifteen minutes later.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "I just didn't think about what I was doin', I just went out there and did it."

"Well good for you, sweetie," the young woman said as she watched her boyfriend cross the room to the bathroom. "What're you doing?"

"I've gotta pee somethin' bad, Lizzy, I had one too many sodas before goin' out there," he said, darting into the bathroom.

"Um, alright," she said, returning her attention to the TV when she saw her brother on screen.

A minute later, Damian reappeared.

"God, I thought I wasn't gonna make it," he said. "I almost lost it out there when I nailed Johnny with that DDT."

"Why didn't you use the bathroom before going out there?"

"Didn't have time. Joey was supposed to be out there too, but they can't find'em."

"I over heard Glenn saying Joey's been kind of...not right since Joshua showed up," Elizabeth said as Damian sat down next to her.

"Yeah, well, I don't blame Demon for bein' kinda out of whack with his brother bein' around," the young man said, watching Randy stare down Wade Barrett.

"What's the deal between those two?"

"Well, Wade insulted Randy by callin' him a wanker and then Randy called Astrid a "woman of lose morals," which in turn pissed Wade off."

"Not them, you moron, Joey and his brother."

"Oh, yeah. Back when they where kids, they worked for a promoter down around Raleigh and in an odd mirroring of events here in the WWE, Joshua became the favorite of the fans and the boss while Joey was just kinda there, like with Matt and Jeff," Damian said. "And at home, Joshua became their mama's favorite too. It got to where he didn't have to do anything while Joey would get yelled at for leaving a sock on the floor."

"And Joey hates his brother because of that?"

"He tried to kill his brother because of that, Baby-girl."

Elizabeth sat staring at Damian with wide eyes.

"I didn't know that," she said.

"Not many people do, any ways, Joey spent two years in the pen for trying to bash Josh's brains out," he said. "And their mother disowned him. Demon hasn't had anything to do with his mother or brother since, and now for some reason Joshua's decided to work on getting his bachelors degree in journalism and TV production by internin' with the WWE."

"And you think he's got an ulterior motive for being here?"

"Well, according to Joey, Joshua's going around telling people Glenn's their dad."

"Why's he doing that?"

Damian shrugged.

"Not a clue, but I afraid when when Joey finds his brother to "talk" to him, the WWE might be down one employee when he's done with'em."

"But..." Elizabeth said.

"But what?" he asked.

"But what're you going to do about it?"

"Nothin'. You told me to stay out of it," Damian said, leaning back against the couch. "So, we're gonna be in St. Louis next week. You comin' over for dinner and a movie?"

"Why yes, yes I am," the young woman replied, and the young man didn't miss the odd gleam that came to her eyes.

"Okay then," he said. "So,are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright. Eve kicked ya pretty hard in the back."

"New bruise," Elizabeth said, shrugging. "Not like that header to the floor Randy took. I was sure he'd popped his shoulder out of place again. He said he's okay, but being that he's a guy, he'll pretend everything is okay when he's really suffering and trying not to cry like a girl."

"You mean like he did after that match he had against Mick Foley?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said, then she stood up, looking at her cell phone when it buzzed.

"What?" he asked.

"Quinn. I told him I'd go ring side with him tonight."

"Quinn's gotta match? Against who?"

"Danny. We know he's going to lose, but he's happy to be in a match."

"How happy will he be when he sees me after what I did to Johnny?"

"They both know it's for work, so they're not going to be mad at you, Lizard," she replied, then she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya in a bit."

"Right," he said, watching her leave the room before he returned his attention to the TV, momentarily wondering what was up with the strange look she'd given him a few minutes earlier.

_**A/N: **Danny is Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan. Probably spelled his last name totally wrong, so opps)._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I think Lizzy's up to somethin', Zoë."

"Why do you think that, Dami?"

The young man sighed, looking at his sister.

She was sitting on the other side of the dressing room, picking at the hem of her corset top, trying to get a lose string that kept tickling her.

"Well, earlier, I asked her if she was comin' over to my place for dinner and a movie when we're in St. Louis on Friday," he replied. "And she gave me this really weird look."

"What kind of look?"

"The same kinda look you give Stephen, or Quinn gives Johnny."

"The _"I love you"_ look or the _"I'm gonna jump your bones"_ look?"

"It was like both looks rolled into one," Damian said.

Zoë looked up at her brother.

"Well then, either your girlfriend loves you or she's planning on jumping your bones," she said.

"But Princess, we've only been together for a couple of weeks," he said. "And to top that off, she just had a baby."

"Yeah, like three months ago. I'm pretty sure it's okay for her to fuck again."

"Seriously, there is not one lady like bone in your body, is there?"

"Nope."

"Whatever, anyways, we've only been datin' for a couple of weeks and what with everythin' she's goin' through right now with that ding bat, I didn't wanna rush anything."

"Well, she's a woman, with a child, who's gone without sex for quite some time," the young woman said. "So, if I where you, big brother, I'd watch my back."

"You don't really think Lizzy's plannin' on jumpin' me, do you?" he asked.

Zoë shrugged.

"Don't know," she said. "You can ask her, drive yourself mad looking over your shoulder and wearing a chastity belt or just enjoy the ride when it comes along."

"Why do I ask you for advice?"

"Because you're stupid, that's why," the young woman replied, standing up. "Well, I've gotta go."

"Match?"

"Stephen's gotta thing with Big Paul," she replied. "I'm needed for the creepy factor."

"You do look creepy when you're all painted up, Princess," Damian said, watching her cross the room to the door. "Hey, do you know when Dad and Michelle left?"

"Yeah, about two hours ago. Something about Autumn not feeling good and Thunder getting a black eye."

"Maryse was here, wasn't she?"

"With Mike."

"You warned him, Dad warned him, Michelle warned him but the kid just wouldn't listen. What'd Dad do?"

"Told Thunder _"I warned ya"_ and walked away."

"And Michelle?"

"Same thing, but she was more concerned with Autumn."

"She was fine earlier today."

"I think she's just trying to get Dad's attention."

"No, she's not me," Damian said, shaking his head. "I should call Dad, see how Girly's doing."

"You do that and let me know what's going on," Zoë said. "I'm running late."

Her brother only nodded as she left the room, picking up his cell phone and dialing his fathers number.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

_"JOSHUA!?"_ Joey yelled as he stalked down the hallway, people scrambling to get out of his way. _"JOSHUA, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SORRY FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!?"_

"Do you really have to yell, Joey?"

Turning around, the young man found his brother standing behind him.

"I do, and I've gotta good reason for doin' it, you sorry mother fucker."

"Dude, you know incest is both wrong and illegal," Joshua said, shaking his head.

Joey glared at his brother, the short haired young man taking a step back, not liking the look in his brothers eyes.

"Why're you goin' around tellin' everybody that Glenn's our old man?" he asked.

"Because it's true, Joey," Joshua said, moving closer to his brother.

"No it ain't, and you know it. Yer just tryin' to cause trouble for me and for him."

"Joey, I'm telling the truth. Mom told me."

"And how does she know, Joshua?" Joey asked.

Looking around to make sure they where alone, and seeing they where, Joshua moved even closer to his brother and whispered.

"She has DNA evidence."

"How in the blue hell did she get it?"

"Do you really want to know, Joey?"

For a moment, the green, black, purple and blue haired young man stood staring at his brother before shaking his head.

"No, I don't," he replied. "Just 'cause she has "evidence" still doesn't mean it's Glenn. She could just be sayin' that."

"No, it's real, Joey," Joshua said. "But the lawyers won't do anything until we can get a second sample."

"Lawyers? Ain't it a little late for Mom to be goin' after child support?"

"Yeah, but she wants him to acknowledge us as his sons, so then if anything where to happen to him..."

"I knew it. I knew it!" Joey exclaimed, shoving his brother back wards.

"Knew what?"

"That you where up to no good. Did you and Mom squander all that money you made, so now you're after my friend?"

"Joey, we're not out for anything, other then to prove who our father is."

"Then why did you say "So then if anything happens to him...". What did that mean?"

Joshua was silent, until his brother grabbed him around the neck and shoved him back against the wall. "What are you and Mom up too, Joshua Steven?"

Joey tightened his grip when his brother didn't answer him. "Tell me what you and Mom want with Glenn. Why yer lyin' about him bein' our dad."

"I...I'm...I'm not lying," Joshua rasped. "Glenn...Glenn is...is our dad."

"Bull-fuckin'-shit," Joey spat, letting his brother go and stepping away from him. "You used to be a good person, Josh, but ya let that fame to get yer head. You're nothin' but a spoiled bitch."

"Joey..."

"Leave me alone, Joshua, 'cause I don't know what I might do to ya," the multi-hued haired twin said, then he turned away from his brother and walked off, leaving a wide eyed Joshua behind.

_****Mean While****_

"Damian won't so much as kiss me on the cheek."

"Why're you talking about this with me?"

"Because you're my big brother, you love me and you're my emotional rock."

"I thought Dad was your emotional rock?" Randy asked, looking at his sister.

Elizabeth was sprawled across the sofa in his dressing room, her sneakers laying on the floor next to it.

"I can't talk to him about problems like this, Dandy," she replied.

"And you think I'm going to listen?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I've tried everything I can think of to get Lizard into bed, and he keeps resisting me," the young woman said, icy gaze flicking to her brother. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Elizabeth, I'm not comfortable talking about this with you," Randy said. "Do I talk about problems between me and Sam with you?"

"No, but you should and what problems? You guys are having problems?"

"We're not having any problems, it was just a metaphor."

"Whatever, now what do you think I'm doing wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe you're pushing too hard for an...intimate...relationship," Randy said as he put his ring gear into his bag. "You guys have only been together for, what, two weeks?"

"Almost a month."

"And remember what happened the last time you rushed into a relationship?"

"You got an adorable nephew who thinks the world revolves around his Uncle Randy."

"Mason was the only good thing to come out of that mess, Lizzy, and I'm thinking Damian's thinking the same thing," Randy said. "He doesn't want to rush anything in case this doesn't work out, that you guys learn you're better as friends then as lovers."

The young woman stared at her brother.

"Randy, the last time I had sex was seven months before my son was born," she said, sitting up, face serious. "And two days before I caught that son of a bitch who calls himself my son's father with his little whore, I was told by my doctor that we could resume an "intimate" relationship. Do you know what I had planned for that night?"

"Elizabeth, I love you, I really do, you're my favorite sister but I do not, I repeat _**DO NOT**_, want to know what you had planned for that night," Randy said, holding up his hands. "Just give Damian some time, I think he's doing this for you but is afraid to say anything because you might flip out and brain him with a brick or something."

The young woman frowned.

"I would never hurt Damian," she said. "Why would you think I would, Randy?"

"You tried to brain me with a vase, remember?"

"I thought you where some druggie breaking into the house, and you of all people know I'm not a violent person."

Randy stood there staring at his sister. "What?"

"Nothing, Lizzybelle," he said, shaking his head. "Like I said, just give Damian some time and you'll eventually get what you want."

"Well it better happen soon because I don't know how much longer I can hold out, Randy."

"Then I don't know what else to tell you, Lizzy," he said, shrugging.

Sighing in frustration, the young woman slouched down on the couch again, trying to think of a way to get her boyfriend into bed.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Quinn was headed for the dressing room he and Johnny where sharing with Phil when he heard Elizabeth yelling his name.

Looking back, he saw his friend running towards him.

"Hey, Lizzy, what's up?" he asked when she reached him.

"Quinn, I need someone to talk too," she replied.

"Can't you talk to Lizard?"

"I can't talk to him about him, and Randy doesn't want to talk about Damian," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, well then, what's the problem?" the tattooed blonde asked.

"I want Damian to rock my world, but he won't do it. What am I doing wrong?"

For a moment, the young man stood staring at his friend, processing what she had said.

"Well, what have you done?" he asked.

"I've tried flirting, seduction, I even tried baiting him once but he figured out what was going on and left," Elizabeth replied.

"Interesting. What does he do when you flirt?"

"Flirts back, sort of, but when I bring up doin' the dirty, he stammers out some excuse and runs off."

Quinn reached up and scratched the back of his neck, thinking.

"Well, maybe he's just waiting for the right time," he said. "You know, like after you guys have been together for more then a couple of weeks."

"That's what Randy said, but Quinn, I can't go much longer without some kind of physical contact with a man," Elizabeth said. "And there's a lotta good looking young men around this place."

"Even me?"

"Even you, Quinn."

"Um, okay, alright. Let me see, what can we do to keep you from raping someone?" he asked, more to himself then to Elizabeth.

The young woman remained silent as she stood watching her friend think. "No, that won't work."

"What won't work?" she asked.

"Something I do with Johnny, it's not something you want to know about."

"Okay, but what can I do about Damian?"

"I don't know Lizzy, short of getting him drunk and tying him down after he's passed out, you might just have to be patient and wait for him to come to you," Quinn said.

Elizabeth was silent, staring up the young man before her, then she jumped and hugged him.

"Quinn, you're a genius!" she exclaimed. "I'll drug Damian!"

"Now, Elizabeth..." he said, but she was already running off down the hallway again. "Elizabeth!"

"I'll talk to you later, Quinn! I've got some shopping to do!"

_Maybe Johnny's ready for that European vaction we've been talking about, maybe he'll even want to live there!_, he thought, staring at where his friend had been. _Because either Damian will kill me when he regains consciousness, or Mark will, for what Elizabeth has done._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

_**A/N 2: The next two chapters are for Sonib89, who's been following my work from Family Ties till now. Hope you like them!**_

_**Autumn and Thunder belong to StraightLife116**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

_****Two Days Later...St. Louis, Missouri****_

_"I'm going to be a little bit late, Damian."_

"Why?" the young man asked, watching as Godzilla moved slowly towards the live rabbit that had been dropped into his enclosure.

_"Mason's being fussy and doesn't want me to leave him with Grandma and Grandpa," _Elizabeth replied, and in the back ground he could hear the angry cries of a baby.

"Bring'em with you," he said.

_"Maybe tomorrow, I thought tonight could be just for me and you,"_ the young woman said. _"You know, since you traveled with your family and I was with Randy."_

"Good point, so you want me to get dinner started or wait for you to get here?"

_"Go ahead and get things started, I've gotta pick up a couple of things after I leave Mom and Dad's house then I'll be right over."_

"What movie do you wanna watch?" he asked, leaving the snake room and heading for the living room.

_"Whatever you pick will be fine, babe. I'll see you soon, okay?"_ Elizabeth said.

"Okay, love you, Baby-girl."

_"Love you too, Lizard, later,"_ she said, then her end of the line went silent.

Sighing, Damian put the phone back on it's charger and headed for the kitchen, wondering what exactly he was going to prepare.

_****Across Town****_

"Okay, I'll be home around nine," Elizabeth said, trying to extract herself from her sons grip. "Mason, you've gotta let me go, honey."

"He missed ya, Lizzy," Bob said, trying to help his youngest daughter. "He wants his mama."

"I know, Dad, but I told Damian I would come over tonight," she said, letting the elder Orton take the crying boy.

"Take Mace with ya."

"Maybe tomorrow, tonight's "grown up" night."

"Elizabeth, don't rush things," Bob said, patting his grandson on the back in an attempt to calm the baby. "Remember what happened the last time?"

"You got that little angel right there to spoil along with Alanna."

"Mason's the only good thing to come out of that mess."

"Randy said the same thing, exact same words too," the young woman said, then she kissed her son on the cheek. "I'll see you later, baby."

"Ma! Ma!" Mason cried, reaching out for her but the young woman only smiled, kissing him again. "Be good for Gramma and Grandpa, okay?"

Mason whined, again reaching out for his mother, but she was already walking out the door.

"Mace, I love yer mama," Bob said, looking at his grandson, who stared back with watery blue eyes. "But sometimes I worry about'er."

_****Thirty Minutes Later****_

Damian looked up when he heard his front door open, then close.

"Ohh, smells good in here," Elizabeth said, walking into the kitchen and smiling. "What're you making?"

"Frozen pizza," he replied. "So you must be starvin' if it smells good."

"Damian, I've heard the story about you eating a box of stale crackers, a can of sardines and Cheese-Whiz so you can't tell me frozen pizza grosses you out."

"Hey, I was thirteen, home alone and Dad said I couldn't cook anything 'cause he was afraid I'd burn down the house."

"Mark said it happened last month."

"Yeah, well, he's lyin'."

The young woman smiled as she walked up to her boyfriend when he turned his back on her, hugging him from behind.

"If you say so, Lizard," she said.

"I do," he said. "The pizza will be done in a couple of minutes, so if you wanna pick out a movie, go for it."

"Okay," she said, letting him go. "If you need any help in here, let me know."

The young man only nodded, not looking at her as she left the room.

_My plan might be a little harder to pull off then I thought, _she thought as she walked up to the entertainment center, pulling open the left hand cupboard door and looking over Damian's DVDs. _Unless I can catch him off guard._

She was brought out of her thoughts by the oven timer going off and Damian calling her.

"Hey, Lizzy, could you c'mere?"

Going back to the kitchen, she found him pulling the pizza from the oven.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Could you get the plates, glasses and whatever you want to drink ready?" he asked.

"Sure, sweetie," she replied.

_Or maybe not,_ she thought as she went about getting two plates and two glasses out of the cupboard and putting them on the counter before moving towards the refrigerator. "What do you want to drink, Damian?"

"Whatever you're havin' will be good, Lizzy."

Smirking, the young woman grabbed two sodas and turned around to look at Damian.

"Take the food into the living room and I'll bring the plates and drinks."

"Okay," he said, not questioning his girlfriend's decision. "I'll pick the movie out while I'm waiting."

"You do that, baby," she said, watching him leave the kitchen. "You do that."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: The third installment in The Damian Series. **_

**Warning: This chapter contains adult themes (sex), so if you don't like it, don't read it and please wait for Chapter Twenty.**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

"Damian, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

The young man shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, looking at her before looking at the TV again.

They where only twenty minutes into the movie, the pizza was half gone and he was already feeling drowsy.

"I must still be feelin' some jet lag."

"Maybe you should go and lie down," the young woman said as she stood up.

For a moment the young man sat there on the couch before he looked at her again.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," he said, shaking his head again. "For a little bit anyways."

"You want some help?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Alright," Elizabeth said as she watched him slowly stand up before heading for the hallway.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Bathroom," she said. "If you think you're going to need me, holler."

Damian only nodded, not seeing the smile on Elizabeth's face as she headed down the hallway.

_I need to learn to relax and actually take a day off,_ he thought as he picked up the DVD remote to stop the movie._ Lizzy might wanna finish this, so I'll just pause it._

Pausing the movie, he dropped the remote back onto the couch and headed for his room, shaking his head again and yawning.

_I've gotta learn to take a day off and sleep in instead of bein' up at the crack of dawn to do non-wrestling related work._

The last thing Damian remembered as he walked into his room was how inviting his bed looked before the world went black.

_****Three Hours Later****_

Damian groaned, blinking his eyes repeatedly to get rid of the fuzziness still fogging his brain, and tried to move his right hand in order to rub his eyes, but a slight clinking noise and the inability to move said arm caught his attention.

Looking up, green eyes went wide when he found his right arm shackled to the head board of his bed.

_What the fuck is goin' on?_ he thought, trying to move his left arm and finding it bound as well, and his clothes neatly folded and stacked in the chair situated in the corner of his bedroom. _And why am I naked?_

"Don't look so scared, Lizard."

Looking towards his bedroom door, the young man's eyes went wider and his mouth dropped open.

Standing in the door way, wearing nothing but her tattoos, was Elizabeth.

"What's, um, what's goin' on, Lizzy?" he asked.

"Well, to be honest, I'm going to fuck your brains out, and then do it all over again," she replied, slowly walking towards the bed.

"What?"

"You heard me, Damian."

"Yeah, I thought I heard you say you're going to fuck my brains out then do it all over again."

Elizabeth smiled, her blue eyes glowing with mischief. "Lizzy, if this is some kind of joke, I don't want any part of it."

She didn't say anything, she only leaned down and kissed him when she reached the bed.

It wasn't a quick kiss, it was a slow, unhurried kiss that told Damian that she wasn't lying.

When they parted, she was still smiling and it turned into a sly grin when she straddled his hips, finding that he was more then ready to go.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Lizard?"

"Yes, yes I do," he said, nodding. "I would like that very much."

"Tell me how much you want me," she said, rocking her hips against his erection.

"I've wanted you forever, Lizzy," he said, his eyes and voice serious.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, she only smiled down at him.

"Ugh...Lizzy, don't tease me," he groaned when she moved against him again.

"You don't like that?" she asked innocently, continuing to tease him.

"Ohhh...uh, yeah, but I don't think you want me to come yet," he said.

"No, I don't," she said, moving away from him. "You can wait a few more minutes."

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth only nodded as she reached over and picked something up from the bedside table.

_Damn_, he thought when he saw she held a condom in her hand, frowning.

"Don't give me that look," she said, smacking his belly with the back of her hand and noticing that he seemed to become even more aroused.

_Interesting_, she thought. _We'll have to explore that later._

"What look?" he asked.

"The look of _"Why're we using that?"_," she replied, opening the little package in her hand. "I just had one baby, and I'm in no hurry to have another."

"But I..." his words of protest faded into a low groan when Elizabeth reached over and slowly, tortuously slow, slid the condom down his engorged length, before wrapping her fingers around him and squeezing slightly, his eyes rolling back into his head, as he instinctively thrust his hips up into her hand.

"But you what?" she asked. "You want me to fuck you, is that it?"

He gave a strangled moan in reply, shifting his hips in an attempt to make Elizabeth move her hand faster. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

Damian's eyes opened slightly, his breathing already ragged, as he watched Elizabeth stroking him before she sat up on her knees and slowly slid herself down onto him, both of them moaning in pleasure, then she leaned forward and kissed him again, their tongues battling for dominance.

In the end, he won but for both it was a win/win situation .

"Ugh...god, baby, that feels so good," he groaned as Elizabeth pulled back from their kiss and began to move her hips a little faster. "Yeah, right there."

"Does that feel good, Damian?" she asked, looking down at him, putting her hands on his chest to keep herself from falling over as she rode him.

His answer was a strangled groan as he thrust up into her welcoming body again, moaning out loud when he felt her tighten around him.

Elizabeth had her eyes closed, and her head down, concentrating on making sure Damian was getting as much pleasure from this then she was.

"You...oh god..." she moaned, arching her back and pushing her hips into his.

"You feel so fuckin' good, baby," he groaned, when he felt her inner walls tighten around him even more.

"God, I'm so close," she moaned, her body moving against his, loving the way Damian's sweat slicked skin felt against hers.

"Oh, god, Damian," Elizabeth moaned, "I'm going to come...I'm...oh god...Harder, Damian, harder."

Then she arched her back screaming, loud enough that the folks six doors down probably heard her, as her orgasm washed over her, her body shuddering with pleasure.

It was enough to trigger Damian's as well.

Moaning her name, he thrust into her one last time.

He weakly bucked his hips a couple of more times, making her shudder and moan with a second smaller orgasm before she collapsed on top of him.

"That was amazing," he panted as they shared a brief kiss, "absolutely fucking amazing."

"It was," she said.

For a moment, they where silent, just staring at one another before Elizabeth reached up and brushed Damian's hair from his eyes before she sat up and leaned over to the night stand, picking up the keys to the handcuffs.

"Why'd you cuff me?" he asked, watching her undo first his left arm, then his right.

"Well, it was the only way I could get you into bed," she replied. "and keep you here when the drugs wore off."

"You drugged me?!"

"Actually, I hit you with that big dictionary on the floor first when you came in here because I wasn't sure the sleeping medication I gave you would work."

"How'd I get in here if I was drugged?" the young man asked, sitting up.

"Well, you thought you where still suffering from jet lag, so I convinced you it would've been a good idea if you went to bed to sleep it off," Elizabeth replied, fidgeting with the pillow that was now resting on her lap. "Then I came in here and hid behind the door after telling you I was going to use the bathroom. When you came into the room, I smacked you in the back of the head with the book, thank god you landed on the bed, flipped you over, stripped you and cuffed you to the bed. Then while I was waiting for you to come around, I went and cleaned up the kitchen."

"You where plannin' on rapin' me, weren't you?"

"No, I'm just really lonely Damian, and you're the first guy to show any type of affection towards me," she replied. "My husband left me for a skinny little twink, and my brothers keep chasing off any guys who even look at me, and don't get me started on what Daddy does. Even Mason has to put in his two cents."

"Well, he's auditioning new daddies, so of course he has to have his say," the young man replied.

"You're the only one being _"auditioned"_."

"Seriously?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah. I've only had two lovers before you," she said. "Harley and Matt."

"Well, they do say third times the charm," he said.

"I know, but we're only on number two," she said, smirking.

_**A/N 2: **__There we go, Elizabeth finally got what she wanted but will Damian get the one thing he was promised?_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

**Chapter Twenty**

_****Saturday...9:00 am****_

Damian sighed as he rolled over, reaching out for Elizabeth but finding the spot next to him in the bed empty.

Opening his eyes, he frowned when he found himself alone.

_Maybe she's in the other room_, he thought, getting out of bed and grabbing a pair of shorts from the floor, slipping them.

That's when he saw the piece of paper stuck to the back of the bedroom door.

Curios, the young man crossed the room and plucked it from it's place, seeing it was a note from Elizabeth

_Damian,_

_Sorry I took off like I did. Dad called and Randy was hurt during a show. They don't know how bad yet, but I had to get back home to be with Mason and to find out what's going on. I'll call you when I know more._

_Love,_

_Lizzy._

_Well, I can wait for her to call me or I can call her,_ he thought, putting the note down on his dresser before leaving the bedroom to use the bathroom. _No, I'll wait for her to call._

Just as his hand touched the bathroom door, the phone started to ring. _What timin'._

Going back into his bedroom, Damian grabbed the phone and caught the call.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Lizard, sorry I took off like I did."_

It was Elizabeth.

"Don't worry about it, Lizzy," he said, leaning against the wall. "How's Randy doin'?"

_"Well, he's gotta concussion, a sprained wrist, some bumps and bruises and they think his left shoulder's been dislocated."_

"Damn. Was he goin' against Cena or Stephen?"

_"No, he, uh, he tripped and fell over his own two feet exiting the ring."_

"What?"

_"It was at a house show and the writers decied to see what Quinn would do if he was in a match against Randy."_

"Did he pee himself when Randy came out?" Damian asked.

_"No, but he did run and scream like a girl,"_ the young woman replied. _"And while Randy was "stalking" him, my dear, graceful big brother tripped over his own feet, fell down the ring steps and hurt himself. He's going to be out for at least a month and a half, two at the most."_

"Wow. How come we miss all the fun stuff?"

_"I don't know, but they need me to go back so I can "avenge" my brother for being humiliated by someone we "thought" was our friend ."_

"And when will this happen?" he asked.

_"When we're in Little Rock for the house show on Tuesday before the Smackdown taping," _Elizabeth replied, then she changed the subject._ "Are you busy tonight?"_

"No. Just plannin' on hangin' out here at home, watchin' some TV. What about you?"

_"Other than packing, I'm as free as a bird. Mom and Dad are gonna be over at Randy's house with Sam and Alanna if you want to come over to hang out with me and Mason,"_ the young woman replied.

"That sounds good. What time do you want me to come over?"

_"Let's say four thirty, that'll give **YOU** some time to get packed for the trip tomorrow."_

"Baby-girl, I'm already packed and ready to go," he said. "I never un-packed anything."

_"Well then, come over when ever you feel like it," _she said. _"We'll order a pizza and watch some movies."_

"Sounds good to me, Lizzy. I'll see you soon," he said.

_"Alright, you remember how to get over here?" _

"I remember, Elizabeth."

_"Are you sure? I mean you have trouble finding your own dressing room most of the time."_

"I will be fine, Elizabeth," Damian said, frowning. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

_"Alright, we'll be waiting for you," _she said, then her end of the line went quiet.

Sighing and shaking his head, Damian hung up the phone and left his room to get ready for the day.

_**A/N:**__ Okay, folks, there's a new poll up. Go and vote!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

_**A/N: Time Jump**_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**_**Monday night****_

"Randy's not mad at me, is he?"

Elizabeth smiled gently at the young man standing in front of her.

"He's not mad, Quinny," she said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, he knows it wasn't your fault."

"It could be the pain killers talking," Quinn said.

"Quinn, Randy's not mad at you," Elizabeth said again, reaching out and putting her hands on his arms. "He knows it wasn't your fault, it was his own and I'm thankful you where there with him, so's the rest of the family."

"Randy's like the big brother I never had, so when I saw him take that fall, I just went back to help him."

"And again, thank you for that, Quinn," the young woman said, "but unfortunately, I have to kick your ass for hurting my brother."

"I know, I know. Don't hit me in the face though, please?" he asked.

"Why would I want to ruin something so cute?"

Quinn blushed but took a step back when he saw Damian walking towards them.

He knew his friend wouldn't do anything to him, but at the same time, he wasn't sure what type of mood the other young man was going to be in.

"How'd your talk with Hunter go?" Elizabeth asked when her boyfriend joined them.

"Not good."

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"The reason me and Phil ain't goin' at it tonight is because the higher ups don't think we're ready."

"And what'd Phil say?"

"Same thing I said."

"What'd you say?" Elizabeth asked.

"I said "Are you fuckin' serious? We've been pullin' this shit for weeks and we aren't "ready"?", and Phil said pretty much the same thing. Right now they've got us dancin' like two kids on their first date. With two feet of space between us and nothin' touchin'."

"Well, I don't want you touching anything on Phil, unless it's to get that belt away from him."

"Don't worry, Baby-girl, I don't wanna haft to touch him unless I have too."

"C'mon, guys, Phil's not that bad," Quinn said. "Sure, he's demanding, high strung and a bit of an ego maniac, but he's a good guy."

"If you say so, Quinny," Elizabeth said, then she turned to her boyfriend again and stood on tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek before doing the same to her friend. "I've gotta get ready, I'll see you out there Quinn."

The blonde sighed.

"Yeah," he said, watching her walk away. "See you out there."

"Don't hurt her, Quinn," Damian said.

"You shouldn't be saying that," he said, looking at his friend. "You should be telling her not to hurt me."

_****Twenty Minutes Later****_

"There you are," Damian said when he found Joey sitting alone in catering. "I've been lookin' all over for you."

"Why?" The North Carolinian asked, watching his friend sit down.

"I'm worried about you, man," the bigger man said. "I tried callin' ya on Friday but you never answered."

"I've been busy."

"Sittin' in the dark drinkin' while thinkin' ugly things about your brother?"

Joey glared at the Texan sitting across from him.

"He won't stop tellin' people Glenn's our old man," he said after a moment.

"Then why don't you do somethin' about it," Damian said, leaning back in his chair.

"If I touch Joshua, I would be violatin' my parole."

"I don't mean beat the shit outta him, go to the boss and tell him what's goin' on, idiot."

"Wouldn't do any good, Lizard. Joshua would just tell'em he's pullin' my chain to make me holler then get told "Well, stop it" and he'd go right back to what he's been doin'," Joey said, sighing and shaking his head.

For a moment, there was silence between the friends before Damian asked,

"You believe'em, don't you?"

"I don't know, man, I really don't," Joey said, shaking his head, red and purple hair falling into his face. "For years we were told Earl was our old man, but now I'm bein' told he ain't."

"What do you think Joseph, and I don't mean with your mind, but with your heart?" Damian asked.

For a long moment his friend was silent, staring at him but he knew Joey wasn't looking at him, his was looking into the back of his mind for the happy memories he had from his childhood.

"I don't believe it," he finally said. "I know, in my heart, that there is no way Glenn's our old man."

"So what're you gonna do?"

Joey smiled as he stood up.

"I'm gonna talk to Glenn, let him know what's goin' on and see what he wants to do," he replied.

"And after that?" Damian asked.

"Then we're gonna prove Joshua wrong, and I'm gonna be on your ass to get that belt from Punk before you do."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Damian winced as he watched Elizabeth clothes line Quinn, knocking the blonde to the mat.

"What is that idiot doing now?"

Looking back, he found Phil standing behind him.

"Getting a beat down. Lizzy is _"avenging"_ Randy," the younger man replied, looking back at the TV again when the fans let out a roar.

Elizabeth was on the ground and Quinn was standing over her.

"Don't just stand there!" Johnny, standing at ring side and punching the apron, shouted. "Pin her!"

Snapping from his trance, the blonde threw himself to the mat and made the cover, but he was a few seconds too late and Elizabeth kicked out.

"You're probably hoping the little psycho bitch wins, huh?" Phil asked.

Damian shook his head.

"No, I kind of want to see Quinn get the win," he replied. "I just don't want to see Elizabeth hurt him."

"Yeah, well, looks like you won't be getting your wish," Brooks said, shaking his head as they watched Elizabeth catch Quinn with a round house kick.

Right to the face.

The blonde went down, blood streaming from his nose.

The young woman dropped to her knees next to her friend at the same time Johnny bombed into the ring, rushing to his husbands side while Scott Armstrong signaled for the bell as trainers swarmed the ring.

"Well, that counts as a win," Damian said, shaking his head.

"It does," Phil said, nodding in agreement. "Quinn's gonna be pissed though. This is the second time he's gotten his nose busted."

"Some day he'll learn to duck."

"Yeah, he will and in a few days, that's going to be you."

Damian looked at Phil.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Yeah, in a few days you're gonna be laying on the mat, bleeding and crying like a bitch," the older man replied, smirking. "Lizard."

The smirk faded though when Damian grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off of the floor.

"You do not have the right to call me that," the younger man said, putting his face into Phil's. "And if anyone's gonna be bleedin' and cryin' like a bitch, it's gonna be you. Philly."

Then he dropped the older man and walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not know, or own, any of the WWE Superstars or the Orton family. Nor do I know, or own, any of the musical artists who perform any of the Superstars entrance themes or any of the places they go for shows. I don't own any of the other bands, businesses or companies mentioned within this story. I don't own Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor either, that's his and his alone, nor do I own TNA wrestling and their employees. They belong to themselves.**_

_**Super Disclaimer: I do not own Converse Shoes, the songs "Demonoid Phenomenon" and "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie, "Sound Of Madness" by Shinedown. I'm only borrowing them.**_

_**Claimer: I do own Elizabeth, Quinn, Johnny, Damian, Joseph, Joshua, EmmaLee and Zoë**_

_**I co-own Lacey with my sister**_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"He's going to hate me now."

"Lizzy, Quinn ain't gonna hate you," Damian said. "It was an accident."

"I kicked him in the face, Damian," Elizabeth said, looking up at him.

"I know, but it was an accident."

The couple looked at the trainers room door when it opened and Quinn, with Johnny guiding him, came out.

"Quinny..." Elizabeth started to say, but the young man held up his hand.

"Do not talk to me right now, Elizabeth," he said. "Johnny, I want to get out of here."

"Okay, we'll go back to the bus," the older man said.

"Thank you."

Damian put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, rubbing her arm, as they watched Quinn and Johnny walk away.

"See? He hates me," she said quietly.

"And he claimed to hate Johnny after he got kicked in the face the first time, but now everything is fine between them," he said. "Buy'em a shrimp tray and he'll love you again."

"I don't think placating him with shrimp is going to work this time," she said, looking up at her boyfriend.

"It's worth a try," he said, guiding her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Back to the dressing room."

"It's the other way, Lizard."

"I knew that," he said, turning her around. "Anyways, you hear from Mr. Jobroski yet?"

The young woman nodded.

"Yeah, he's waiting to hear from Matt's people," she said. "So by the end of the week I should legally be an Orton again."

"And what about this?" Damian asked, taking her left hand and looking at the name tattooed around her ring finger.

"I'm going to get it removed," she replied. "But that's not your concern."

"It's not?"

"No, it's not, you need to focus on getting that title from Brooks. Knock him down a few pegs and earn what's rightfully yours," Elizabeth said. "Which means I won't be traveling with you."

Damian stopped walking.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you need to focus on your goal and having me around is just distracting you," she said. "I'll still come and see you, but until your match, I'll be with Randy."

"And that includes rooming with him, huh?"

"Yep, unless Sam and Al are with him, then I'll room with one of the girls," Elizabeth said, then she stood on tip toe and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

The young man only nodded, watching his girlfriend walk away.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?"

Looking back, he found Zoë standing behind him, Stephen, as always, at her side .

"Elizabeth told me that until my match against Punk, she won't travel or room with me," he said.

"Why?" the Irishman asked.

"She said her bein' around was a distraction for me," the younger man replied.

"Well, she could be," Zoë said. "This is a big deal, Lizard. You're getting the push guys in the locker room only dream of. Did you see me hanging around Stephen during his reign as the United States Champion?"

"Yes."

"Okay, bad example, anyways, this is a big fuckin' deal, bro," the young woman said. "You need to focus on what's at stake."

"Yeah, not havin' my girlfriend in my corner," he said. "Ya'll know Punk's gonna have Johnny with him in EmmaLee's place."

"We know, Damian," Stephen said. "But gettin' tha gold is a big deal and to be in tha ring with Punk, yer gonna need all of yer attention focused on'em."

"And I'm gonna need help, Red," Damian said, ignoring the glare his brother in-law gave him. "Punk's gonna have Johnny and I'm gonna be alone."

"Take Joey."

"No. I want Elizabeth in my corner but she won't help me."

Zoë shrugged.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Lizard," she said. "Unless you can convince Elizabeth that helping you won't distract you."

"Could you try talking to her for me, Princess?" Damian asked.

His sister shook her head.

"Nope. Do it yourself."

"Oh, c'mon, throw me a bone and help a brother out."

"No way. This is between you and Elizabeth, Damian, so you deal with it," the young woman said. "Me and Stephen, we're gonna go and take care of the Bennetts."

Damian sighed.

"Fine," he said, then he grabbed his sister by the arm when she started to walk away, turning her to look at him again.

"What?"

"Please don't hurt anyone, Zoë."

"I'll try," she said, pulling her arm free and walking away.

The young Texan gave the Irishman a meaningful look.

"I'll keep an eye on'er," Stephen said, then he followed after his wife.

For a moment, Damian watched the couple walk away, then he suddenly smiled and turned around, heading off to find Elizabeth.


End file.
